Do Over
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: A holiday party over winter break goes awry when Nagisa has had enough of Makoto and Haruka's unspoken feelings towards each other, and decides they could use a little push. To think that their first kiss would be such a way—? In which friends are "helpful," and Haru is having none of it. Makoharu Oneshot with lots of Christmas fluff


Hey everyone! Third season in a row with a Christmas fic! :high five: This year, the amazing anunyun on tumblr put together a MakoHaru Gift Exchange, and my gift is for the lovely catasakura! [So I am actually posting this here before I bring it to anyone's attention on tumblr because I'll be too busy on Christmas to get it all set up, so shhhh]

Anyway, my prompt was "first kiss under the mistletoe." All aboard for some Christmas revelry!

 **Do Over**

Rei tried his best to keep his gaze focused on the table as he determinedly tried to keep his mouth shut. He did not like being an unwilling accomplice in Nagisa's occasional pranks on their friends. And sneakily hanging mistletoe on the overhang between the kitchen and the living room while Makoto helped Haru with the dishes _definitely_ counted as a prank. A pretty big one, in fact. Rei (and everyone else) could tell that there seemed to be some kind of 'more than friends' vibe going on between Haru and Makoto, so Nagisa apparently felt like they needed some kind of push. However, Rei didn't think that it was something they should be involving themselves with.

Rei lifted his eyes slightly to look at Rin across the table. He was pretty sure Rin had also seen Nagisa hang up the mistletoe, but he didn't seem to have any problem with the situation. On the contrary, he almost seemed to be enjoying it actually. So he agreed with Nagisa then.

Rei let out a little sigh. He could not understand his friends' sense of humor. He looked over at Nagisa, who was sitting next to him. It looked as if he was barely restraining himself from bouncing up and down in excitement as he tried to patiently wait for the pair to finish washing the dishes.

Rei considered his options. He could always just tell them…but he immediately dismissed that idea for the sake of his own safety and well-being. The one time he had listened to his conscience and had given away one of Nagisa's pranks, he'd never heard the end of it. For _weeks,_ if not months.

No, it would be best if he just kept quiet. _I'm sorry Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai,_ Rei thought sympathetically as he calmly waited for the inevitable…or was it? _Theoretically speaking,_ he hypothesized, _this only works if the two leave the kitchen at the exact same time. And the probability of that happening is very low…_

Rei stole another glance at Nagisa. The blonde was grinning from ear to ear, mischief sparkling in his magenta eyes.

Clearly he had a plan.

At long last, Haru washed the last dish and handed it to Makoto to dry before he started to head back into the living room. He'd barely taken three steps when—

"Haru-chan, _STOP!_ " Nagisa yelled, and Haru stopped in his tracks under the overhang, more than a little confused.

"What is it, Nagisa?" Haru asked. In the meantime, Makoto finished drying the last dish, and turned to catch up with him.

"Nagisa, is something wro—"

"Mako-chan, _STOP!_ " Nagisa yelled again, and the two stared at him in further confusion as the blonde practically did a victory dance in his seat.

"Really Nagisa?" Rin said suddenly, making a face at him from across the table, " _That_ was your plan?"

"Not beautiful," Rei couldn't help but add in agreement.

"Who cares!" Nagisa exclaimed, finally unable to hold back any longer as he stood up in triumph. "It worked, didn't it?!"

Haru and Makoto looked at each other before looking back to Nagisa. "Nagisa, what are you talking about?" Makoto asked.

Nagisa grinned before striking a dramatic pose. "You two are standing under the _mistletoe!_ Now you have to kiss!"

"What? Nagisa, there's no—" Makoto started, but trailed off when he noticed that Haru's eyes were focused on something hanging over their heads. Makoto swallowed before he looked up. The mistletoe was there, golden ribbons cheerily reflecting the holiday lights as if to mock them.

Makoto took a calming breath before looking back at Nagisa. "Nagisa, we're not going to kiss," he said, starting to step into the living room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Nagisa said leadingly, causing Makoto to hold off from moving. "If you don't kiss, you'll be haunted by the Ghost of Christmas!"

Haru rolled his eyes, but Makoto let out a small squeak. "Ghost…of Christmas?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, the Ghost of Christmas!" Nagisa went on in a haunting voice, "He lurks behind Christmas trees and in corners where the Christmas lights don't reach, waiting to punish those who deny the traditions of Christmas! Like kissing under the mistletoe," he added helpfully at the end of his scary speech.

Makoto shuddered before he looked down at Haru, who was giving him a deadpan look. "Makoto," he said firmly, "he's lying. There's no such thing as the Ghost of Christmas."

Makoto's frightened expression quickly morphed into a frown. "Nagisa!" Makoto complained, "I almost believed you—"

"Just give him a little kiss already," Rin jumped in, cutting Makoto off. "What's the big deal?" he questioned Haru with a sideways grin.

Haru stiffened at Rin's implied sarcasm. "This isn't funny," he said with a warning in his tone. He could see what his friends were trying to do, and he was having none of it.

"We're just going to keep bugging you about it until you do, so you might as well—"

"T-Theoretically speaking," Rei said, trying to diffuse the situation, "if you had given him a small kiss already, the subject matter would already be closed for discussion."

"I know Rei, but the point is there's no _need_ to— _nmn!?_ " Haru suddenly felt Makoto's hand under his jaw, turning his face to tilt it towards Makoto's so he could receive a quick but thorough kiss on the lips. Haru barely registered the sensation of soft lips on his before it was gone, and Makoto was staring at him apologetically, his face as red as a fire engine while Nagisa's whoops and cheers echoed throughout the room.

"N-Now they'll leave us alone, and we can get on with the party, right?" Makoto said, trying to justify his rash action, "It's no big deal, just like Rin said." Makoto offered Haru a weak smile before he finally entered the living room.

Haru blinked, still trying to get over his surprise as he barely resisted the urge to bring his fingers to his lips. "…Right."

Except that it _was_ a big deal.

-((Later))-

The rest of the Christmas party passed with the usual outlandish level of merriment and shenanigans, and soon Haru and Makoto were saying goodnight to the others; Makoto had opted to stay behind to help clean up. After the door had closed, Haru wordlessly retreated back into the living room to start clearing the table.

He was still plagued by the feeling of lips on his.

Contrary to their friends' obvious opinions, these feelings between him and Makoto were not being ignored; they were simply not being addressed yet. They hadn't explicitly talked about it, but Haru knew that _Makoto_ knew that when they felt they were ready they would do something about it, that they would cross that bridge when the moment was right…it might even be a little romantic too…a very special moment just for them—

But now Nagisa had gone and tricked them with mistletoe.

Haru couldn't help but feel that the moment had been…cheapened, somehow. Like their special moment had been forced, ruined by their friends' misguided intentions.

"Haru."

Haru heard his name in a gentle tone, and he turned to find Makoto still standing by the door, his head hung low.

"Makoto?"

"Forgive me."

Haru immediately went over to him, concern evident. "What for?"

Makoto lifted his head then, and his green eyes were filled with dejection and regret. "I ruined it. We'd been waiting so long for our special moment, and then I went and…I ruined it," he finished quietly, looking away again.

Haru put a hand on his arm, wanting to comfort him. "It wasn't your fault, Makoto!" Haru insisted, "It's not like they were giving us a choice…I bet if you hadn't done it, we'd still be standing over there."

Makoto let out a short, mirthless laugh. "You're probably right. But still…" He sighed in defeat. "I can't shake this feeling that I ruined our first kiss."

At that moment, Haru felt a calm determination settle over him. They would not start their new relationship with the two of them feeling like this, they would _not._ They had been planning to have a special first kiss so dammit, they would have one. "You didn't ruin it," Haru emphasized as he stepped away, heading towards the kitchen, "because we're going to have it right now."

Makoto looked over at him in confusion. "But we already…Haru?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Come here, Makoto." Haru stood under the overhang where Nagisa had left the mistletoe, waiting for him.

Makoto felt his stomach flip as he approached Haru, coming to stand before him underneath the mistletoe. The Christmas lights sparkled all around the two of them, and Makoto could see their soft glow reflected in Haru's expressive blue eyes.

"Kiss me." Haru commanded quietly, trying not to blush as Makoto looked down at him with his heart in his eyes.

Makoto brought a hand up to gently caress Haru's cheek, tipping his chin upwards slightly. "Haru…" he murmured as he brought his lips down to press against his. There was no rush this time, no embarrassment or urgency. Haru felt tingles spread throughout his body as Makoto's lips tenderly brushed his; he wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck to pull him closer, seeking his comforting warmth. Makoto's other arm wrapped around Haru's waist as he pressed his lips against his more firmly, quickly getting used to the sensation. Haru matched him step for step, bringing his body even closer as their mouths moved together with more enthusiasm and passion. The hand on Haru's chin slipped into his hair, and Haru made a noise of approval. Makoto gave his hair a firm tug before he pulled back, panting.

Haru dropped his head to Makoto's shoulder, also trying to catch his breath. "I think we're going to need a lot of practice."

Makoto chuckled in agreement, tightening his grip on Haru's waist. "You know Haru," Makoto said, taking in the almost magical setting provided by the twinkling lights and the festive decorations all around them, "I don't think we could've asked for a more perfect setting for our first kiss."

Haru nodded in agreement before he pulled back enough so he could give Makoto another leisurely kiss. "And second."

Makoto smiled before he started to lean in for another. "Maybe we owe Nagisa a thank you?" he suggested.

Haru stopped Makoto's approaching lips with a finger. "I wouldn't go that far," he said in reply, "…but I could be convinced to buy him some Iwatobi Bread."

Makoto laughed. "I think he'll get the message. But for now, you mentioned something about practicing?"

Haru's only response was to bring Makoto down to him once again, this time for a more serious kiss. Practice, indeed. As both of Makoto's arms tightened around his waist, Haru decided in that moment that he could _definitely_ get used to this. He thought briefly about all the other moments that awaited them in the future, and smiled against Makoto's lips.

He couldn't wait.

-((Meanwhile, Outside))-

" _See?!_ I _told_ you we didn't ruin anything," Nagisa said in a loud triumphant whisper as he watched with his nose pressed to the corner of a window as Makoto and Haru kissed passionately under the mistletoe.

Rei, who was _not_ watching as closely as Nagisa, thank you very much, pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Indeed, it does appear that way." The trio by the window (Rin was standing with Rei; he also didn't need to see that "sappy stuff") couldn't hear what they were saying inside, but the end result was pretty _positive_ to say the least. "I still think you got lucky, Nagisa-kun," he finished, starting to walk away from the window.

"Nah, Nagisa did the right thing." Rin said, surprisingly agreeing with the blonde, "They just needed a little push. Now let's leave them be." He started to follow after Rei, and Nagisa soon fell in step beside them. _I can think of someone else who could use a push like that,_ Rin thought, his musings causing him to think of a certain butterfly swimmer who just would _not_ make a move. _Maybe I should just…no, that'd be too embarrassing._

Although Rin's expression didn't change at all during his thought process, Nagisa looked over at him shrewdly. "Rin-chan, you said Sou-chan is coming over your house tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," Rin replied automatically, still distracted by his internal debate about move-making.

"Great!" Nagisa said as he started quickly moving down the steps, leaving the other two behind. "Come on Rei-chan, let's go put mistletoe on every doorway in Rin-chan's house!"

This finally shook Rin from his thoughts. " _What?_ No!" he protested as he started to chase after Nagisa. "Come back here, you little matchmaker from hell!"

Rei sighed to himself as he followed after the pair. Nagisa was out in full force tonight, it seemed. Rei wondered if he, the bystander to these tricks, would escape unscathed this time. He continued his leisurely walk down the stairs, allowing himself a small smile as he reached into his pocket, feeling the edges of a bit of mistletoe he had there.

For once, Nagisa wouldn't be escaping this time; that was for sure. As much as Rei didn't like all of his pranks, in order to be able to surprise _Nagisa,_ sometimes he supposed they were necessary.

Theoretically speaking, of course.

-((The End!))-

Yay! I usually don't include any other characters in my MakoHarus so this was pretty fun! Just had to throw that random SouRin and Reigisa just because. Also, if anyone is wondering how the hell Nagisa managed to hang that mistletoe without MH noticing, the boy has a particular set of skills apparently XP

I hope you all enjoyed; I would love to hear from you! Whatever you celebrate, have a wonderful holiday season!

~freaky-hanyou


End file.
